Resident Evil 4: Fatal Error
by C-dubz96
Summary: Another group infiltrates Los Illuminados unsuspected, but something's strange.


Disclaimer: I do not own resident Evil 4 or any characters mentioned in this story except for the main one.

Author's Note: Yes, a Resident Evil 4 Story. I know the idea itself may not be original, but I'm gonna try to freshen it up a bit. R&R Please

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fatal Error**

**Chapter 1: A Fourth Party**

"You understand your orders?" "Explain them to m one more time." "For God's sake Reginald, you're pathetic when it comes to comprehending what you have to do when you have to do it." A man around his 30s glared at the man who had just spoke. He didn't enjoy his commander's lectures because half the time, he left out almost all the details until he explained it the third time. "Funny that you should say that, haven't I completed more assignments than expected? " "Well, yes, but you should be able to grasp the concept the first time around."

"Just hurry up, I'm supposed to be at the pick-up point in 15 minutes." The commander sighed. "Infiltrate Los Illuminados, gain their leader's trust, find out what you can about their operations, and get out of their. Just know, this is a Black Op, if you're found, you're on your own." He spoke with a thick Cossack accent. "Alright, I understand now." The man's name was Reginald Falomeyer, and before he left, he snapped to a salute, but showed no emotion, as if he had grown tired of military life. "Just remember, even though you may be tempted to switch to their side, you swore allegiance to the Russian Military.

Reginald contemplated this notion, he had heard this line before every mission, but he never thought about switching sides. What exactly motivated the Commander to tell him this before he left? "Understood, Sir." Without any further ado, Reginald stepped out of he room and entered an armored van. Within ten minutes, he was at the Heliport, and a Helicopter was already there. Another Russian man greeted him. "What took so long, Comrade? Grintchki held you up again?" Reginald chuckled, he knew this man, they were the closest of friends, even though Reginald was an American and the man, Ivan Broktiv, was a Russian. "Yeah, just like always."

"Is that the only thing that man is good for, speeches? He could be a politician." Reginald laughed again, he knew Commander Grintchki meant well and that he had extensive military training, but after he had been promoted, he transferred all his energy into his lungs and his hands. "Very true, but we still have to respect him, after all 'The pen is mightier than the sword', or so the saying goes." Ivan chuckled. "So, have you moved into the area of long range weapons, or do you still prefer grenades and a knife?" While true, Reginald was proficient with a gun, he much preferred a knife because he wasn't one for sniping. "Still sticking to the knife and 'nades." "Why must you call them ''nades'?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, I just started that a few weeks back, I've tried to stop, but I can't." "It's alright, people have strange habits. Look at me, people say I'm a pyromaniac when I'm off duty. You tend to shorten words so that only your closest friends know what it is you speak of." "Yeah well, the pyromania, I can understand." Nothing further was said until they had left the borders of Russia. "I don't think I got all of the details from Grintchki, another great reason or him to leave the Military and become a politician. Do you think you could clarify what we're doing?" Ivan chuckled. Everyone knew Grintchki left out specific details, and since Ivan was the more trusted of the two of them, he was usually further enlightened. "We're going to try and gain access to a cult called Los Illuminados. If we gain entry, we have to work our way up to the leader's personal bodyguards as soon as possible."

"That much, I know. But why are we doing this?" "A village has reportedly gone silent, as if everyone's died. We've received satellite images, and we've confirmed that the villagers are alive, but something's odd about their behavior. Every time someone from outside the village comes into a villager's line of sight, they're attacked, and in most cases, impaled on a hook and burned." Reginald shuddered. "Normally, I'm not fazed by that kind of thing, but when it happens to almost every person from outside the village, you know something's going on."

"Yeah, we have a feeling that it's connected with the Los Illuminados, but we don't know exactly how. My question for you is this, how're you going to escape unscathed this time?" Every time Reginald had been in a tight spot, he had somehow escaped without even a scratch. "I've got one more Ace up my sleeve, but I've never tried it." Reginald had been studying the occult lately, and he had found an interesting summoning ritual. He was willing to try it, but he wasn't sure whether or not it would work.

"What did you have in mind? Not anything dangerous, I hope." "You sound like my mother when you say that. Don't worry though, I've run through what I have to do, I know what'll happen if it works." "Sorry, didn't mean to nag, I'm just saying, I don't want to lose my best friend." Reginald looked sentimental for a moment. Neither do I." Ivan brought the helicopter to a standstill. "I'll see you when I can find another way here. Be careful." "I will, Ivan, don't worry." They shook hands before Reginald jumped from the helicopter. He always hated this part. He always worried that his parachute wouldn't open until he hit the ground. Of course, he had done this before, but he always panicked, no matter what he had been told.

Reginald focused and composed himself and pulled on the cord when he had to. He landed in a tree due to windy conditions, but he managed to escape, free from any sort of harm.

When he finished brushing the dirt off of his shirt, he looked up and saw a local approaching him. They were holding a torch. "This seems just like a Frankenstein movie." Reginald pulled out his knife and had his left hand on an incendiary grenade. The gray haired man was now within five feet of Reginald, and he brought his torch down near his mouth and was about to blow into the flame. Reginald brought his knife into the old man's shoulder and he brought the torch into his chest. The old man caught fire and fell over dead. Reginald walked away from the body, not wanting to be charged with murder, even if it was in self defense. He didn't want his cover blown just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're going to ask where this is going, the answer is: I don't know yet. R&R please.


End file.
